


Macaron

by Misty1024



Series: Alyanette [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Sweet, littéralement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Tout avait commencé un macaron...
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Alyanette [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Macaron

Tout a commencé avec un macaron. Certains pensent que c’est une amitié qui a commencé, mais les deux protagonistes de cette histoire, elles, savent qu’il en est tout autre. Elles ont pris du temps avant de réaliser qu’il en était ainsi, que leurs sentiments n’étaient pas seulement platoniques.

Malheureusement, ces sentiments sont restés secrets pendant bien longtemps, chacune se convainquant que l’autre ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Pourtant, chaque fois que la pâtisserie ayant démarré cette histoire se trouvaient dans leurs mains, elles ne pouvaient que se souvenir de ce moment, des émotions qui avaient afflué dans leurs esprits alors que leurs cœurs s’accéléraient.

Marinette eut bien essayé d’oublier cela en se plongeant dans le regard vert de son voisin de devant, et Alya eut bien tenté de faire de même en se rapprochant du meilleur ami de ce dernier, mais l’une comme l’autre savaient que c’était vain.

_Elles n’oublieraient pas._

C’était quelque chose qui se remarquait quand les masques étaient posés, Ladybug, héroïne de Paris et secrètement Marinette, ne pouvait s’empêcher de flirter avec les limites lorsqu’elle interagissait avec sa partenaire de certains combats, Rena Rouge, qu’elle savait être Alya. Cette dernière ne pouvait faire de même : Elle ne savait pas qui se trouvait sous le masque de la coccinelle.

Mais un jour, la jeune fille décida de demander conseil.

– Dis, Chat Noir…Comment tu ferais si tu étais amoureuse de ta meilleure amie ? Tu lui dirais ?

Le héros resta pensif un moment avant de répondre.

– Je le ferais, enfin, je le fais, même. Mais Ladybug ne cesse de me repousser, elle me dit qu’il y a cette fille dans sa vie civile…Et qu’à cause de cela, elle ne me verra jamais ainsi. Tu peux essayer, mais il faut que tu saches que tu peux être rejetée…

Elle hocha la tête et prit sa décision.

– Merci, Chat.

Le lendemain, elle décida de flirter avec les limites à son tour, se plaisant à voir les réactions de la fille qu’elle aimait.

Et puis un jour elle décida de franchir la limite.

Et elle ne le regretta pas le moins du monde…Les lèvres de Marinette avaient la même saveur que le macaron qu’elles avaient partagé ce premier jour…


End file.
